LOVE
by Titou Douh
Summary: [Collaboration/défi avec Miliune] L'amour se consomme de nombreuses manières : avec des mots, avec des gestes, avec le corps... Petit florilège de couples qui s'aiment, dans un lit, contre une table ou au grand air, une heure, un jour ou pour toute la vie.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Bonjour / bonsoir ^^

Il y a de ça quelques mois (comprendre Noël dernier...), j'ai trouvé drôle de me lancer un défi : écrire 30 textes, principalement du smut, sur 30 pairings et 30 thèmes différents, le but étant d'écrire sur des personnages dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai bien évidemment proposé à Miliune de participer parce que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec elle et elle a gentiment accepté ^^

Nous avons donc établi une liste de 30 pairings différents (10 slash, 10 femslash, 10 het) et une autre de 30 thèmes différents, que l'on a associés **différemment** pour plus de fun... Il se peut cependant qu'on se retrouve pour certains textes, cela dit ^^ Si le slash et le femslash ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, je vous invite gentiment à quitter ce recueil ou à sélectionner les pairings qui pourraient éventuellement vous intéresser :) Il n'y aura de toute manière pas grand chose de vraiment cru dans le sens ou je suis très mal à l'aise pour écrire ce genre de chose ah ah...

Comme ce sont parfois des personnages à propos desquels je n'ai jamais écrit, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient OOC et je m'en excuse à l'avance ^^'

Si ça vous intéresse, les listes seront plus bas. Si vous préférez avoir la surprise, ne les lisez pas :)

Le rythme de publication _devrait_ être de deux textes par semaine, de façon parallèle. Comprendre : on publiera les mêmes pairings à peu près aux mêmes moments.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (et surtout n'oublier pas d'aller faire un tour sur le profil de Miliune, ses textes en valent grandement la peine :) ) ^^

**Les pairings :**

_¤ Slash :_

Draco / Harry

Théodore / Charlie

Rodolphus / Regulus

Dumbledore / Grindelwald

Sirius / Remus

Fred II / Scorpius

Fred / Lee

Dean / Harry

Cédric / Seamus

Neville / Flint

_¤ Femslash :_

Hannah / Millicent

Gabrielle / Luna

Alicia / Susan

Astoria / Fleur

Sally-Ann / Parvati

Cho / Marietta

Gabrielle / Ginny

Pansy / Ginny

Pansy / Hermione

Ginny / Luna

Angelina / Katie

_¤ Het :_

James / Lily

Angelina / George

Rolf / Luna

Harry / Ginny

Roxanne / Lysander

Lucy / Lorcan

Flint / Pansy

Draco / Astoria

Ernie / Susan

Harry / Hermione

**Les thèmes associés aléatoirement :**

Visite à l'hôpital

Road-Trip

Surprise

Visite aux parents

UA sans magie

UA professeur / élève

Le Terrier

Expédition

"Je t'aime"

Nuit alcoolisée

Dispute

UA dans un autre univers

Emménagement

Musique

Chocolat

Fleurs

Sexy

Patronus

Retour de mission

Surnom

Demande en mariage

Artiste

Noël

Cinq sens

UA Alpha / Bêta / Oméga

Rouge & Or

Réveil câlin

Bain

Chat

Massage


	2. Millicent & Hannah - Surnom

_**Thème : Surnom**_

* * *

_**oOo Poufsouffle oOo**_

* * *

x

Millicent s'éveille à la sensation d'une bouche chaude sur son épaule nue.

Un doux gémissement lui échappe tandis les lèvres inquisitrices migrent un peu plus haut sur son corps pour se poser à la naissance de son cou, son point faible depuis toujours. Millicent entend un léger rire tandis qu'elle frissonne, incapable de retenir la chair de poule qui la saisit, et elle se tourne doucement sur le dos pour planter son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

« Bonjour, Poufsouffle... », murmure-t-elle en levant une main.

Ses doigts trouvent la joue d'Hannah et s'y posent délicatement, caressant la peau constellée de tâches de rousseur avec amour.

« Bonjour, Millie... », répond la jeune femme en se penchant doucement vers elle.

Ses lèvres sucrées viennent cueillir celles de Millicent, chaudes et tentatrices, et entraînent l'ancienne Serpentard dans un de ces baisers dont elle ne peut plus se passer. Un gémissement enfiévré lui échappe à nouveau et bientôt, Millicent attire Hannah sur ses genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les draps abandonnés au pied du lit.

Le cœur de Millicent bat la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle peut sentir celui d'Hannah battre tout aussi fort contre elle, sous ses doigts. Les mains d'Hannah sont partout sur elle, chaudes, caressantes, joueuses, et Millie en veut plus, terriblement plus.

D'un léger coup de bassin, elle renverse Hannah sous elle et la jeune femme rit, heureuse, et c'est le plus beau son que Millicent a jamais entendu de sa vie.

« Vraiment, Poufsouffle... Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut laisser les Serpentard dormir... », murmure-t-elle à voix basse, sa bouche titillant la poitrine d'Hannah à travers sa chemise alors que ses doigts s'attaquent à ses boutons. « Je vais devoir te punir, à présent... »

« C'est une menace ? », soupire doucement Hannah, le regard brillant, les joues rouges, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de Millie.

_« C'est une promesse... »_, pense-t-elle sans répondre, sa bouche bien trop occupée à vénérer le corps de sa compagne.

Hannah est magnifique et elle le lui murmure à l'oreille quand elle la caresse avec adoration, quand elle embrasse chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Hannah est magnifique et Millicent le lui répète encore et encore, quand elle lui chuchote des _je t'aime_ dans l'intimité de leur chambre, quand elle lui prend fièrement la main à la vue de tous.

Hannah est magnifique et bien plus encore, et Millicent le lui dira et le lui prouvera chaque jour dont la jeune femme la jugera digne, jusqu'à son dernier souffle si elle y est autorisée.

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


	3. Draco & Harry - Massage

_**Thème : Massage**_

* * *

_**oOo Après l'effort, le réconfort... oOo**_

* * *

x

Le _crac_ caractéristique du transplanage retentit dans le salon calme et Harry leva les yeux de la page qu'il était en train de lire. Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes dans le silence avant de se lever, abandonnant son livre sur sa table de chevet à sa gauche.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était vingt-deux heures passées de quelques minutes et Harry esquissa une grimace : Draco l'avait effectivement prévenu qu'il serait retenu jusque tard au tribunal mais il avait espéré qu'il serait rentré plus tôt... Surtout un Dimanche, jour pendant lequel il ne travaillait pas habituellement, et où il avait été rappelé en urgence à cause d'une bourde de son patron.

Ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, en soi, mais quand ça se produisait, le jeune avocat rentrait toujours au bout du rouleau, et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte la chambre, Harry découvrit son amant appuyé contre le mur du salon, les yeux fermés. Sa cravate gisait, abandonnée, sur le dossier du canapé. Sa veste de costume avait subi le même traitement et reposait sur une chaise non loin de là, accompagnée de la serviette contenant ses documents important. Cet état de fait suffit à Harry pour comprendre à quel point Draco était épuisé : son amant mettait habituellement toujours un point d'honneur à ne laisser traîner aucun vêtement. Quand ça arrivait, c'était vraiment qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Avec un sourire tendre, Harry tendit doucement la main pour venir la poser sur la taille de Draco pour le prévenir de se présence.

« Bonsoir, Amour... », l'accueillit-il à voix basse.

Instinctivement, Draco se tourna vers lui, approfondissant le contact de ses doigts contre son flanc. Un très léger sourire ourla ses lèvres et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa lorsque Harry enroule ses bras chauds autour de lui. L'odeur sucrée de son amant l'envahit, l'entourant comme un cocon protecteur, le rythme de ses battements de cœur le berçant comme un petit enfant.

Draco ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol il ne se rendit pas non plus compte que Harry avait entrepris de le déshabiller. Il broncha à peine quand les mains chaudes de son compagnon se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à masser ses muscles noués.

Harry s'appliqua à détendre, dénouer, masser chaque zone à sa porter, récompensé de temps à autres par un grognement appréciateur de Draco, un gémissement ravi ou un soupir contenté. Quand il eut terminé le dos et l'arrière des jambes, il retourna délicatement son amant et sourit quand il s'aperçut qu'une partie de son anatomie était désormais bien réveillée.

« Et bien, et bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? », taquina le brun en titillant les cuisses de Draco, lequel soupira d'envie.

« Tu sais très bien quel effet tes massages ont sur moi... », souffla-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux. « Harry... S'il te plaît... »

Ses yeux brillant d'envie plus que sa plainte convainquirent Harry de ne pas jouer trop longtemps avec lui. Aussi laissa-t-il courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Draco _;_ d'abord en de légères touches, à peine quelques effleurements, puis de plus en plus appuyées, caresses pleines et entières.

Le jeune avocat commença à gémir son approbation à mi-parcours et Harry ne put que l'admirer, lascivement étendu sous lui, prenant mais donnant aussi sans considération. Chaque gémissement de bien-être, chaque soupir d'envie était un encouragement pour le brun qui ne put pas se retenir bien longtemps.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu à la base, il débarrassa Draco de son dernier vêtement et laisse lentement traîner sa langue sur sa peau blanche. D'abord son torse tremblant, ses tétons durcis, puis son ventre plat, ses flancs chauds, son aine du côté gauche _;_ le point le plus sensible de son anatomie après son sexe, Harry l'avait très vite compris. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur cette zone précise, faisant se tortiller Draco sous lui, lui tirant une énième supplique, puis sa bouche dériva finalement vers la Terre Promise.

Le jeune avocat laissa une plainte brisée lui échapper lorsque enfin, _enfin_, les lèvres de son compagnon se refermèrent sur lui et que sa langue se mit à le caresser avec amour. Harry titilla tous les endroits qu'il savait être érogènes chez son amant et s'abreuva de chacune de ses réactions à fleur de peau. Il ne proteste pas lorsque les hanches de Draco commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, il accompagna leurs mouvements d'un geste souple et soupira quand les doigts de son homme vinrent agripper ses mèches de cheveux.

Un accoup dans le rythme de Draco le prévint alors qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. Sans réfléchir, Harry le tint fermement en place et accéléra sa cadence, le fichant profondément en lui, et quand Draco explosa finalement en un long gémissement, le dos arc-bouté, le brun ne perdit pas une goutte de sa précieuse offrande.

Le jeune avocat finit par retomber sur le lit, positivement éreinté cette fois-ci, et Harry s'empressa de rabattre la couverture sur lui dans un geste souple avant de se pencher sur lui et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco y répondit à peine, déjà à moitié endormi, mais il fit l'effort de le remercier comme il le put.

« … t'aime... », l'entendit murmurer Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

Il ne put que sourire, heureux.

« Moi aussi, Amour... »

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


	4. James & Lily - Dispute

**Thème : Dispute**

* * *

**oOo Burning for you oOo**

* * *

x

Lily Potter criait.

Ça n'avait rien de nouveau en soit pour James, surtout connaissant leur passé commun et leurs nombreux sujets de discorde. Il était habitué aux cris de la jeune femme : après tout, il avait été à l'origine de beaucoup d'entre eux pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard _;_ et si, à ce moment-là, ça le blessait énormément, aujourd'hui, il était fier de pouvoir dire que ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose.

… Oh, mais qui essayait-il de tromper ?

Lily Potter criait, ses yeux lançaient des _Doloris_, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon approximatif partaient dans tous les sens et la jeune femme gesticulait périlleusement dans sa direction... Mais James n'entendait rien.

Pourtant, il aurait dû voir les signes qui montraient que Lily approchait dangereusement du point de non-retour... Mais James ne voyait rien. Il restait là, planté comme un idiot, pendant que sa femme lui hurlait dessus à propos d'il ne savait quoi – un il ne savait quoi qui lui apparaissait désormais complètement ridicule – et tout ce qu'il était capable de penser se résumait à...

_Par Merlin, elle est foutrement sexy..._

Lily Potter criait, donc, et James Potter n'était qu'un homme – un homme inconscient, certes, mais un homme tout de même. Il essayait vraiment de suivre ce qu'elle disait mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans sa tête. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les jambes de Lily, si blanches et si parfaites... Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette chemise trop grande qui pendait mollement sur le corps de sa femme, le laissant apercevoir un morceau de poitrine ferme... Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses joues rougies de colère, que pour ses magnifiques yeux verts... Et il ne pensait qu'à ce corps dissimulé par le tissus _; _ce corps qu'il aimait vénérer jour et nuit, cette peau qu'il passerait une éternité à embrasser, lécher, suçoter s'il y était autorisé, cette femme dont il crevait d'envie là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Cette même femme qui lui hurlait dessus, cette même femme qu'il avait appris à craindre, cette même femme qui serait capable de le–

James ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin. Il laissa libre court à son corps son corps qui réclamait Lily, son corps qui réclamait sa femme, son corps qui réclamait sa chaleur.

La jeune femme arrêta de crier au moment où James bougea. Elle avisa son pas détendu mais déterminé, son regard chaud et affamé. Plus par esprit de contradiction que par envie, elle esquissa un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. James ne commenta pas, se contentant d'avancer à chaque fois qu'elle reculait. Quand sa femme voulut reculer à nouveau mais qu'elle se retrouva coincée dos à un mur, les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire avide et sa main droite vint se poser juste à côté de sa tête.

James se rapprocha davantage encore, son torse effleurant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Lily était désormais appuyée de tout son long contre le mur, la respiration anarchique, les pupilles légèrement dilatées mais refusant toujours d'esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

« Tu es tellement belle... », souffla James, ramenant sa main gauche sur la joue de sa femme.

Lily se retint de gémir, fort, et mordilla le pouce qui s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Elle le fusilla du regard sans vraiment y croire.

« Je... Suis toujours... En colère contre... Toi... », lança-t-elle, la voix hachée.

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse fut désarmant d'amour.

« Je sais... »

Lily n'eut aucune chance de répliquer : James se jeta sur elle, affamé, et l'entraîna dans un baiser chaud et exigeant. La seule chose qu'elle eut le temps d'enregistrer avant d'être noyée dans un océan de plaisir et de sensations fut que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, les mains de James solidement ancrées sur ses fesses. Bientôt, les gémissements devinrent plus, et Lily Potter cria. Elle cria son plaisir, elle cria son amour, elle cria son bonheur, elle cria _JamesJamesJames._

Et James, perdu dans sa chaleur, lui répondit avec la même ferveur.

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


	5. Sally-Ann & Parvati - Fleurs

_**Thème : Fleurs**_

* * *

_**oOo **_**मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ **_**oOo**_

* * *

x

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi notre boutique pour réaliser vos achats aujourd'hui, Madame. », récita Parvati Patil avec un sourire sincère. « Nous espérons réellement que vous en serez satisfaite ! »

Là-dessus, la jeune femme s'inclina légèrement pour saluer sa cliente qui quitta la boutique avec un sourire conquis. Une fois seule derrière son comptoir, Parvati s'occupa à réorganiser quelques papiers qu'elle avait dû laisser de côté à l'arrivée de sa dernière cliente. Avec un sourire nostalgique des premiers jours, elle s'obligea à classer ses différentes factures, commandes et bons divers en plusieurs piles afin de pouvoir les traiter plus efficacement. Une fois cela fait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses étals, passer un coup de balai, et la journée serait terminée.

La jeune chef d'entreprise en était arrivée au classement de sa seconde pile de documents lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte tintée. Plaquant d'ores-et-déjà un sourire sur son visage, elle leva le regard.

« Bienvenue chez Tiss... », commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer, son sourire se fit encore plus grand. « Oh ! Sally ! »

L'ancienne Gryffondor fit rapidement le tour du comptoir pour accueillir sa visiteuse. Sally-Ann Perks se tenait simplement là, à côté de la porte, son ancienne écharpe de Serdaigle fermement nouée autour de son cou. Lorsque Parvati s'approcha d'elle, elle enroula doucement son bras droit autour de sa taille et lui vola un baiser. Puis, lorsqu'elles se décollèrent, elle révéla sa main gauche et... Un énorme bouquet de camélias blancs.

« Oh, Sally, elles sont magnifiques ! », s'extasia sa compagne.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher un vase dans son arrière boutique pour y déposer le bouquet. Un rapide _aguamenti_ suffit à le remplir et le tout prit place sur le comptoir propre de Parvati, qui le regarda d'un air heureux.

« Elles m'ont fait penser à toi... », confia Sally-Ann en se glissant dans le dos de sa femme, posant son menton sur l'une de ses épaules et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu me manquais et elles m'ont fait penser à toi, alors je suis venue te les apporter. »

Parvati rit contre sa joue chaude.

« Je les adore... Merci. », sourit-elle en se retournant dans les bras de sa compagne. « Merci... »

Sally-Ann l'embrassa à nouveau et Parvati répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Le rouge monta aux joues des deux jeunes femmes, incapables de s'arrêter, et sans savoir comment, Parvati se retrouva vite le dos plaqué au comptoir, les mains chaudes de Sally-Ann se baladant librement sur son corps fin.

« Att... Attends... », souffla alors l'ancienne Gryffondor. « La porte... »

Sa femme laissa ses mains quitter son corps à regret. En deux enjambées, elle fut au niveau de la porte et ses doigts fins se glissèrent contre la serrure. La porte fut rapidement verrouillée, le panneau indiquant « OUVERT » retourné, et Sally-Ann revint aux côtés de son épouse.

« Viens... », l'enjoignit-elle à la suivre en lui tendant la main.

Les joues toujours rouges, Parvati noua ses doigts à ceux de l'ancienne Serdaigle qui l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique.

**oOo**

Les baisers reprirent à peine le seuil de l'arrière boutique franchi. Sally-Ann enroula ses bras autour de sa compagne, refusant de la lâcher un seul instant de plus. Loin d'en être dérangée, Parvati sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus ardemment encore.

Seigneur, qu'elle lui avait manqué... Et ça n'avait été que quelques heures ! Mais Parvati avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle _;_ déjà à Poudlard, elle avait eu du mal à rester loin d'elle et à garder ses mains pour elle, dès le moment où Parvati était venue la trouver pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, _enfin_. Rien n'avait changé depuis lors en dehors du fait qu'à présent, les deux jeunes femmes vivaient ensemble. Pour Sally-Ann, c'était le paradis.

Et apparemment, c'était le cas aussi pour Parvati. La jeune femme, hissée sur son plan de travail, les cuisses écartées pour laisser de la place à Sally-Ann, gémissait contre la bouche de son épouse sans chercher à retenir les sons qu'elle émettait. Les mains de l'ancienne Serdaigle étaient trop bonnes pour elle, déclenchant des braseros partout où elles se posaient : ses seins pleins, son ventre plat, ses hanches, ses aines... Les doigts de Sally-Ann étaient partout, tout le temps, sauf à l'endroit précis où elle les attendait, et Parvati gémissait le manque qu'elle ressentait sans rien filtrer.

« Ah, Sally... », geignit-elle sans honte en écartant encore plus les cuisses. « J'ai envie de toi... »

Et vraiment, le sourire que lui adressa Sally-Ann avait quelque chose de Serpentard. La jeune femme glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Parvati, opération rendue facile grâce au fait qu'elle portait un sari indien, et caressa la peau lisse du bout des doigts. La chair de poule ne tarda pas à la couvrir tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor frissonnait.

Sally-Ann plongea alors son regard dans celui de sa femme. Les pupilles de Parvati étaient clairement dilatées, signe que la jeune femme était en proie à un très grand plaisir. Son épouse sourit en coin et entreprit de lui enlever quelques couches de tissus afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès à son corps. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit à embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau mises à découvert.

Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur la poitrine nouvellement dénudée. Sally-Ann adorait le corps de Parvati dans son ensemble, mais il y avait des endroits qu'elle préférait : ses seins rebondis, pleins et son sexe chaud, humide. Sachant que le deuxième viendrait bien assez tôt, l'ancienne Serdaigle balada ses lèvres gourmandes sur les premiers, en appréciant la rondeur, la fermeté. Elle retraça de sa langue le contour de l'un des tétons, tirant un gémissement de plaisir à Parvati, tandis qu'elle s'occupait du deuxième sein avec sa main.

Les mains de sa femme vinrent se perdre dans sa longue chevelure et Sally-Ann sourit.

« Tu es gourmande, aujourd'hui... », taquina-t-elle à vois basse, soufflant sur le téton qu'elle malmenait de ses lèvres, faisant grogner Parvati.

« J'aime ta bouche... », gémit cette dernière, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Le sourire de Sally-Ann s'agrandit une fois de plus.

« Oh, vraiment ? », questionna la jeune femme faussement.

Ses lèvres quittèrent la poitrine de son épouse, lui arrachant un geignement frustré, et glissèrent sur son ventre et ses hanches. Ses mains les accompagnèrent, flattant la peau parfaite qu'elles rencontraient. Elles terminèrent toutes leur chemin au même endroit et Parvati ne tarda pas à crier son plaisir. Sally-Ann s'abreuva de tous les délicieux sons que son épouse émettait tandis qu'elle léchait, suçotait, caressait tout ce qui était à sa portée, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Parvati hurla son prénom et Sally-Ann grava cette image dans sa mémoire : sa sublime femme, les jambe écartées pour elle, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, quémandant toujours plus, criant sa jouissance sans se préoccuper d'être entendue... Elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour le lui dire.

« Je t'aime... », ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut terminé.

Parvati prit le temps de redescendre de son petit nuage et posa sur elle un regard enfiévré, promesse muette de réciprocité une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et Sally-Ann enroula une fois de plus ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle avait hâte d'y être.

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


	6. Fred II & Scorpius - Rouge & Or

_**Thème : Rouge & Or**_

* * *

_**oOo Beautiful & Soft oOo**_

* * *

x

« Tu peux y aller, Fred. », déclara oncle Ron en lâchant un soupir fatigué. « Il est déjà tard, ça ne sert plus à rien de laisser la boutique ouverte. »

Fred se relâcha complètement derrière le comptoir enseveli sous les friandises et les farces et attrapes en tous genres._ Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux _clôturait sa deuxième journée de soldes de l'année et le tiroir-caisse était plein à craquer : la boutique n'avait pas désempli de clients depuis son ouverture jusqu'à environ une heure plus tôt. Ron et George avaient même dû appeler quelques personnes au secours aux alentours de midi pour les seconder tellement ils courraient dans tous les sens... Une première, vraiment.

Fred avait donc vu débarquer une ribambelle de rouquins qui avaient certes été d'une aide inestimable mais qui l'avaient aussi vidé de toute son énergie. Il aimait ses cousins et cousines vraiment, il les adorait plus que tout et serait probablement perdu sans eux, mais il avait plus eu l'impression de leur courir après pour les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi que d'encaisser le moindre client pendant l'après-midi. Ce qui, après coup, était bien entendu faux : en démontrait l'état des étagères de la boutique, qui étaient quasiment vides, mais qui sur le coup avait laissé Fred dubitatif et en proie à des envies de meurtre.

« Très bien, oncle Ron. », acquiesça Fred en lui passant de l'autre côté du comptoir. « Même heure demain matin ? »

Oncle Ron releva le nez de sa paperasse pendant un bref instant, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, tu peux venir plus tard. Tu as bien mérité une ou deux heures de repos supplémentaires après la journée que l'on vient de passer... »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? », s'enquit Fred, surpris.

Ça n'était pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant, loin de là. Cela dit, après le week-end qu'ils venaient de vivre, il était étonné de pouvoir arriver plus tard quand il était certain que les clients seraient encore au rendez-vous. Il avait beau être le fils et le neveu des propriétaires, c'était bien la première fois qu'il aurait droit à un tel traitement de faveur... Même si la fatigue devait se lire sur son visage.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas. », le rassura oncle Ron en abandonnant ses factures. « Il n'y a pas eu grand monde avant onze heures, ce matin. Et comme le premier week-end vient de se terminer, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils n'y aura pas autant de clients demain. Verity, George et moi serons bien assez pour gérer la boutique... »

« C'est vrai ! Et puis, si jamais ça n'est pas le cas, on trouvera bien un autre Weasley pour venir nous aider le temps que tu arrives ! », renchérit George en sortant de la réserve, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le métis se contenta de sourire à son père et de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Ses cousins et cousines étant déjà partis, il ne restait presque plus personne et il se retrouva vite dehors, où le froid l'agressa sans pitié. Remontant le col de son manteau contre son cou, il enfouit ses mains profondément dans ses poches et serra les dents tandis qu'il entreprenait de remonter la rue pavée.

Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et Fred devait faire attention à ne pas glisser. Le chemin le ramenait chez lui habituellement en dix petites minutes mais ce soir, Fred en mit presque le triple et maudit silencieusement le ciel pour ses flocons épais tombant sans discontinuité – et aussi un peu lui-même pour avoir eu l'idée de travailler à la boutique pendant les vacances alors que Scorpius restait sagement à la maison à étudier.

Il finit par arriver devant chez lui, de lourds nuages blancs s'échappant de sa bouche. Sans plus attendre, Fred ouvrit la lourde porte en bois, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et referma derrière lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis entreprit d'enlever son manteau, son écharpe et ses épaisses bottes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit une serviette sagement posée sur le radiateur dans le couloir et remercia silencieusement Scorpius de l'avoir placée là. Fred passa rapidement l'étoffe dans ses cheveux mouillés, séchant sommairement les pointes trempées _;_ de toute façon, il allait prendre une douche, ça ne servait pas à grand chose de s'acharner dessus.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et Fred se demanda brièvement si Scorpius dormait déjà. Il était certes assez tard mais son petit-ami n'aimait pas se coucher tant qu'il n'était pas rentré et avait donc tendance à l'attendre, peu importe l'heure à laquelle il terminait. Il devait donc probablement déjà être au chaud dans leur lit – Scorpius était le garçon le plus frileux qu'il connaissait, et ça n'était pas peu dire quand on avait Albus Potter pour cousin ! Fred aurait pu juger que le brun ne mettait jamais un pied dehors en dessous de dix degrés _; _c'était à se demander comment il avait pu survivre à Poudlard !

Un rapide détour par la cuisine lui apprit néanmoins que le blond avait dîné sans lui : une assiette l'attendait sur la table, un sort la gardant au chaud pour lui. Son estomac grogna peu élégamment et Fred engloutit son repas en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour dire _Quidditch_ puis il déposa l'assiette vide dans l'évier.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour une douche bien méritée.

**oOo**

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Fred quitta à regret la cabine de douche et enroula prestement une serviette autour de ses hanches fines. Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta la salle de bains, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit dans l'éventualité où Scorpius dormirait déjà, et entreprit de rejoindre leur chambre.

Quand il passa la porte, cependant, le métis se figea presque instantanément.

« Bonsoir, chéri... », ronronna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Fred ne put que fixer la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son petit-ami était élégamment allongé sur le lit, son magnifique corps dénudé... Enfin, pas totalement, non : il portait une cravate... Rouge et or. Cela, plus que la nudité quasi-parfaite et l'érection de son amant, surprit le métis au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Scorpius avait toujours refusé de porter les couleurs de Gryffondor, en bon Serpentard qui se respectait, et était même allé jusqu'à jurer qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Fred avait donc clairement abandonné l'idée de le voir porter ses anciens vêtements de Poudlard... Mais apparemment, le blond avait changé d'avis.

Sa gorge se serra et son cœur, ce traître, se mit à battre plus vite. Fred sentit une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Tentant d'adopter une attitude nonchalante, il s'appuya doucement contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et croisa les bras. Un sourire séducteur ourla ses lèvres.

« Et bien, monsieur Malfoy... », ronronna-t-il à son tour, une lueur chaude au fond du regard. « Qu'avons-nous là... »

« Tu apprécies la vue ? »

« Si je ne me retenais pas, je me serais déjà jeté sur toi... », avoua Fred sans l'ombre d'une hésitation en s'approchant doucement du lit. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? »

« Oh... Je ne sais pas vraiment... », réfléchit faussement Scorpius en jouant avec le bout de sa cravate. « Deux ou trois heures ? Mon petit-ami est un homme très occupé, tu sais ? Il rentre très tard le soir... Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. »

Même en sachant qu'il plaisantait, Fred ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu délaissé Scorpius depuis le début des vacances _;_ son travail à la boutique et la préparation des soldes de début d'année lui avaient pris tout son temps et l'avaient énormément fatigué. Le métis avait la chance d'avoir un conjoint qui le soutenait dans chaque décision qu'il prenait et qui était fier de lui, mais il avait un peu tiré sur la corde ces derniers jours...

« Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Malfoy... », s'excusa-t-il, mi-joueur mi-sérieux. « Je vous promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir. »

Scorpius lui offrit un doux sourire et se releva doucement pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

« N'y pense plus... », l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce quand il rompit le baiser. « Je sais que tu travailles dur et que c'est difficile pour toi aussi... »

Fred ne put rien répondre : Scorpius l'entraîna sur le lit avec lui dans un geste fluide et habile, et il se retrouva avec son petit-ami installé à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses mains posées sagement à plat sur son torse, son érection toujours très présente. Il ne savait comment mais il avait perdu sa serviette dans l'opération _; _à vrai dire, en comparaison de Scorpius, ça n'avait aucune fichue importance, il s'en moquait comme de son premier balai.

Son amant lui offrit un sourire doux et ondula légèrement sur son corps. Fred lâcha un gémissement involontaire et ramena ses mains chaudes sur les cuisses de son petit-ami, qu'il commença à flatter. Scorpius avait une peau laiteuse magnifique, parfaite, loin de celles brune et constellée de tâches de rousseur caractéristiques des Weasley. Ce dernier adorait la parcourir de ses doigts et tirer des frissons au blond... Comme maintenant.

« J'aime quand tu es comme ça... », dit Fred, incapable de lâcher Scorpius des yeux. « Tu es magnifique... »

« … Quand je suis comment ? », questionna faussement Scorpius, joueur, en continuant sa douce torture et en jouant avec sa cravate. « Entreprenant ? Nu ? Habillé en Gryffondor ? »

Le sourire amoureux de Fred s'agrandit. Ses mains partirent en exploration sur le torse pâle et parfait de son amant.

« Rien de tout ça... J'aime quand tu es doux. »

Le sourire qui ourla les lèvres du blond fit écho à celui de Fred. Scorpius se pencha à nouveau en avant pour réclamer un baiser que le métis lui accorda bien volontiers. Il en profita pour aller caresser son dos, unique zone de corps à laquelle il n'avait pas encore eu accès. Un énième frisson parcourut le blond, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche, et la chaleur qui avait parcouru Fred plus tôt se transforma en feu de forêt, embrasant son être tout entier.

« Scorpius... », gronda-t-il à moitié entre leurs baisers. « S'il te plaît... J'ai... Tu... Maintenant ? »

Le blond, perdu dans les sensations que lui procuraient à la fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et le frottement de leurs deux corps, ne chercha même pas à le taquiner. Il murmura un sort rapide que Fred avait déjà entendu prononcé mille fois puis aligna leurs corps.

« Tu... Es sûr ? » prit tout de même le temps de demander le métis. « Ça fait... Longtemps... »

Mais Scorpius n'hésita pas et se laissa tomber sur lui, gémissant à chaque centimètre supplémentaire, accrochant des étoiles aux paupières de Fred qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à cause du plaisir.

« Déjà... Déjà prêt... », haleta alors Scorpius, le rouge aux joues, ses ongles plantés dans la peau caramel de Fred. « Pendant que... Je t'attendais... »

Ces mots auraient pu avoir raison de Fred et le faire jouir en un claquement de doigts mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il laissa Scorpius donner le rythme, incertain de pouvoir se retenir dans son enthousiasme.

« Prends-moi, bébé... », l'encouragea le Weasley. « Je suis tout à toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi... »

Bientôt, le blond se mit à laisser échapper des propos incohérents, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, et la main de Fred migra d'elle-même à son sexe. Elle s'appliqua à le caresser, tirant un feulement à Scorpius, qui ne put résister au trop-plein de sensations : il vint sur le torse de Fred, le souffle coupé, les yeux fermés et sa lèvre inférieure torturée par ses dents. Le métis eut à peine le temps de graver cette image dans son esprit qu'il le rejoignit dans la jouissance, son corps profondément fiché dans le sien, à bout de souffle lui aussi.

Scorpius finit par s'écrouler sur Fred, éreinté, parfait contraste de blanc et blond sur caramel et brun. Le métis murmura un rapide sort pour les nettoyer sommairement avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son petit-ami déjà endormi.

Fred sourit, déposa un doux baiser sur la nuque de Scorpius, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour lui, et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


	7. Lysander & Roxanne - Visite aux parents

**Thème : visite chez les parents**

* * *

**oOo Want oOo**

* * *

x

Roxanne ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait atterri dans ce placard.

… Ou plutôt si, elle le savait parfaitement, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y penser là tout de suite, alors qu'elle était pressée contre Lysander et qu'elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son mari rentrait d'un long voyage d'affaire, avait été absent pendant presque deux semaines, et tout ce dont Roxanne avait envie était de s'envoyer en l'air.

« Rox'... Roxie... », balbutia doucement Lysander entre deux baisers. « Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, chérie, mais... »

Roxanne décolla sa bouche de celle de son mari.

« Lysander, amour... », ronronna-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix chaude, son corps se frottant contre lui, sa main contre sa queue déjà tendue. « J'ai envie de toi... Ça fait deux semaines que je me touche en pensant à toi tous les soirs... »

Lysander s'étrangla presque en entendant ces mots et ses joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Roxanne aurait pu le prendre en pitié si son corps entier ne lui faisait pas si foutrement _mal._ Au lieu de cela, elle prit l'une de ses mains tremblantes et la glissa sous sa jupe en laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque les doigts de son mari la touchèrent.

« Putain, Roxie... », haleta Lysander. « Tu es toute mouillée... »

« Je crois que si tu ne me baises pas tout de suite, je vais crever... », grogna sa femme en mordant son poing.

Et vraiment, Roxanne n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi crue dans ses demandes, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« J'espère que tu sais jouir en silence... », obtint-elle pour seule réponse.

La jeune femme n'eut même pas temps de répliquer _;_ un léger glapissement lui échappa lorsque Lysander la souleva. Ses longues jambes chocolat s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille musclée et son dos rencontra le mur derrière elle. Deux secondes plus tard, Lysander entra en elle d'un seul coup de reins et l'emporta dans un baiser affamé et chaud.

Roxanne ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière et s'empêcha de gémir en plaquant l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche. Lysander attaqua sa poitrine de la sienne, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants de son cou jusqu'à l'un de ses seins. Il emprisonna son téton entre ses lèvres, le suçota, le mordilla, et Roxanne ne put que gémir davantage, quasiment réduite à l'état de boule de nerfs.

« Encore... », pleura-t-elle presque. « Plus fort... »

Et Lysander ne put que la prendre encore plus fort, frappant toujours ce même point à l'intérieur de sa femme, la rendant encore plus folle, encore plus chaude.

La délivrance les surprit tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalles, et ils durent prendre quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lysander fut le premier à rompre le silence du placard... En pouffant de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te faire l'amour dans un placard chez mes parents... », déclara-t-il, son front posé sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Roxanne le suivit et rit à son tour.

« Et si on sortait de là ? », s'enquit-elle en plaçant un baiser sur sa joue.

Depuis ce jour, Lysander ne peut s'empêcher de virer au rouge tomate dès qu'il passe devant la porte de ce fameux placard, et Roxanne ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air interrogateur que ses beaux-parents adressent à leur fils.

x

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller checker le profil de Miliune pour voir ce qu'elle a fait :D


End file.
